


Drive my car

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles
Genre: No Smut, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: George wets himself while sleeping in Ringo’s car
Kudos: 7





	Drive my car

The Fab Four were on a road trip. They were taking Ringo’s car because it was the biggest. They had to wake up early that morning.

“Is George awake?” Paul questioned.

“I don’t know, I’ll go check.” Ringo answered walking to George’s room.

He knocked on the door. No reply. He opened it a crack and saw he was still fast asleep.

“Geo, Geo wake up we’re leaving soon.” Ringo said shaking him awake.

“What time is it?” George said half asleep.

“It’s 9:00, we’re all ready to go, you need to get ready.”

George let out a groan and sat up. He stretched his arms and yawned.

“Be quick Geo, we’ll be waiting for you.”

George tried his best to get ready as fast as he can. So fast that he forgot to use the toilet. 

When he was done he walked into the living room where the other 3 were carrying a suit case.

“Ok, George is ready, let’s go guys.” John said standing up.

They walked out the door and piled into Ringo’s car. It wasn’t until they left the driveway when George notice he needed to pee. He didn’t want the others to get mad at him so he kept quiet.

He was still tired so he laid his head against the cold window while squirming in his seat.

It wasn’t long before he was fast asleep. He could feel the car bumping as he drifted into dreamland.

Paul stares out the window listening to the conversation Ringo and John were having in the front seat. That’s when he could smell something horrid. It took him a while to figure out what it was but he came to the realization that it was urine he was smelling. He looked over at George who was fast asleep and saw a dark stain spreading across his sweat pants and puddle that was dripping onto the floor board.

“George, wake up.”

“Huh.” He was opening his eyes.

“Geo, you wet yourself.”

George looked down and saw the accident he had. His jaw dropping as his eyebrows shot up.

“Oh my gosh, I-I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” John asked.

“George, er, wet his pants.”

“Wait, George’s peed himself?!” Ringo questioned.

George blinked away the tears in his eyes. He thought Ringo was angry at him for having an accident in his car.

“Yeah, h-he did, do you have any extra trousers Geo?” George nodded. 

“Good, Ringo can pull over at the next stop so George can change?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Don’t be upset Geo, we can clean it up.”

George sniffled.

Ringo found a rest stop and pulled into there.

“Go change your pants Geo, I’ll clean the seats.” Paul said.

George nodded and stepped out of the car. He grabbed his suit case from the back seat and pulled out a fresh pair of pants.

He was disgusted at himself. He had just had an accident in his best friends car. They’ll never let this down. 

When he got back to the car Paul was still cleaning the seat and Ringo and John were standing there watching him.

“Oh Geo, you’re back.” Paul announced when he looked back.

“You ok George?” John asked.

“Yeah, I just forgot to go to the loo before we left, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine Geo.”

George shamefully walked over to Ringo and a tear fell down from his eye.

“Ringo, I’m so sorry for peeing myself in your car, I don’t blame you if you’re mad at me.”

“No Geo, I’m not mad, accidents will happen, let’s just leave this in the last and continue the road trip.”

“Thank you for being understanding.”

“It’s no problem, just get in the car and we’ll get this show on the road.”


End file.
